Chase
by Kara97
Summary: Dren's thoughts as he pursues Elsa through the forest.


Splice

I so do not own Splice the movie rights or the character's.

**Dren's thought's as he chases Elsa in the Forest.**

**Chase**

Tracking Elsa was easy she smelled of panic Dren could "taste" her . He took his time watching her run frantically away from him. he had never seen Elsa so frightened, running deeper into the Forest.

Elsa was rattled she was running away from the familiar area of the farm. unknowinglyl limiting her options. She couldn't hide from his senses or find a place to lock herself away in safety.

Dren was faster , stronger, his senses were sharper. He could see every step, hear every breath she took and he could fly. Elsa could not get away from him.

Dren observed Elsa's progress. She was staggering in panic. She trying to sprint to safety. She almost made it out of his scent range.

Dren began to fly to track her. She wasrunning onto a darker path away from the trail. Dren flew up striking tree branches in loud bursts of motion . Fallen tree limbs began crashing down to the ground. **Crunch** on the right... Elsa jerkly glanced over her shoulder. Seeing nothing but shadows.

**Slam** on the left, Dren swooped down letting Elsa see him. Elsa's nerve and concentration broke. Running under a bushy tree trapping Dren out and herself in.

Dren landed on all fours looking in at her. He chirped at Elsa. He is not angry with her why won't she stop running from him?

Doesn't she understand what he wants? Observing a way to pry her out of the tree's shelter he begins to tear apart the branches in his way.

Elsa crawls out through the bottom of the tree branches edge. Elsa begins to flee not watching where she is running.

**SLAM**

Her race to escape finally ends when she runs directly into a lower stout limb. Laying on the ground dazed and bleeding to stunned to move any more.

Dren flies over Elsa. She is crying and smells scared. Dren tastes her emotions through her scent. Dren lands on top of Elsa.

**Lunging** forward Dren sniffs Elsa neck and face deeply. Elsa yells into his face "** What do you want! What do you want!"**

Cocking his head to the side Dren looks at Elsa. Quickly riping open her jacket open.

Elsa begins thrashing around trying to fight her way out from under Drens hold. Dren grabs her arms, holding her still waiting for her to stop. Elsa stops for a while after Dren releases her arms, to purusing her body.

Elsa begins to thrash harder . Dren respond by grabbing her arms and **slamming** her wrists forcefully against the ground.

Leaning forward, Dren speaks **" Inside yoou**." Elsa replies "No please."

Using his tail he brought down it slowly drawing it along her face under her throat the theat silent but real. Elsa became completely still. He used his tail to rip her pants open then he jerked down her pants and underwear to her ankles.

Dren **shoves** hard into Elsa pushing so violently into her , Elsa is pushed up and down with his thrusts. Elsa screams as Dren enters her, trapped under him by his wieght. Dren harshly grinds into her.

Elsa's world has narrowed down to the pain inside her, the sound of Dren's deep moaning. Dren's face above her contorted with pleasure as his face moved in and out of moonlight.

**Thrust**

**Thrust**

**Thrust **

**Thrust**

"**un huh uh huh uh huh"**

panting and groaning Dren begins to pound harder and harder into her. He is beyound control, relentless in this mating.

His every instinct demanding to claim and breed . His entire focus was on sex, he saw nothing but Elsa, felt only her . There was nothing else for him right now.

Elsa lays still her eyes stunned. Her breath being forced out of her with Dren cruel thrusts. Each movement a painful stab into her body.

Dren moans and groans become louder deeper. Growling and snarling over her, Elsa starts screaming in pain again. Just when she thought her pain is a bad as it can get becomes worse.

Dren shakes over her . Elsa feels him pulsing inside her finally coming. Her head being lifted slightly off the ground as Dren fucked her . She saw Clive, silently creeping up on Dren's side.

Raising a stake like branch in the air he spear Dren harshly in the Chest,

Dren toppled over side-ways off Elsa his moans of pleasure turning into a shriek of agony.

Elsa scuttled backwards desperate to put distance between herself and Dren, standing up she pulled up her pants.

Unfortunely Dren was not dead. Dazed and in pain but not dead. Dren reached behind him and pulled out the tree limb from his back his body healing right before Elsa and Clive' s eyes.

Turning around and rising to his full hieght. He turned and faced Clive. Dren cocked his head and considered Clive silently.

Dren Jumped and Flew at Clive...


End file.
